


Fixing My Mistakes

by tal_yadin



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian is with Shaw instead of Letty, Multi, but it's not just a role switch, fast 6 - plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tal_yadin/pseuds/tal_yadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what i think fast 6 would be like if things were a little different from the start.<br/>The first chapter is pretty much a summary of everything I changed, so you can go and read it, it's not long i promise.</p><p>Oh and BTW it's my first serious fic so all comments are appriciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for all my spelling mistakes in advance.

This story is actually my idea of how fast and furious 6 would happen if things were a little different:

First thing first, Letty is with Mia, and Dom and Brian become a couple during the first movie. Other than that it pretty much goes like the movie.

After he let Dom go, Brian is chased by the FBI and arrives at Miami, where he spends a few months before he is caught by the police and is sent to prison (bottom line: he met Tej but haven't reunited with Rome, plus, the whole thing with Verone  never happened).

The third movie I ignored completely, so that’s that.

During the fourth movie, after three years in prison, Brian is approached by Owen Shaw's men and is given an offer: Shaw will get him out of jail and help him disappear and Brian will join Shaw's team. Brian accepts the offer and is soon released and taken in by Shaw's business partner and an uprising drug lord Braga. In the meanwhile, Letty approaches the FBI in order to clean Dom's record in return for being their undercover in Braga's cartel. Letty and Brian meet at the races and later that night, Shaw's plan to make Brian disappear goes into motion, and Brian is assumed dead after his car gets wrecked.  After Mia calls, Dom returns to the US for Brian's funeral. After Letty tells Dom she met Brian in Braga's races, he goes after Braga for revenge and the rest goes pretty much according to canon except for Letty being there with Dom instead of Brian. The story ends the same as the movie, they bust Dom from the prison bus (of course Letty is there instead of Brian).

Five follows canon (again, except for Letty replacing Brian), but Tej and Rome are actually called in by Letty who met them at Brian's funeral and became friends with them. (Elena and Dom aren't together either).

Now that you've got the background we can start with the real story.

If there are gaps you can fill them up yourselves or send me a message and I'll do my best to fill them up. All comment are appreciatedJ  

Note: if there are scenes that don't have to change they happen like in the movie and I simply skip them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real story begins.

Dom was lying alone in bed, the window was open and the curtains were floating in the warm breeze. Light washed through the window and over the four posted bed.

He finally got up from bed, pulling on a pair of pants and one of his white tank tops and heading to the shed out back, a bottle of beer in hand. He pulled another swig from his bottle before putting it aside and focusing on the partially stripped engine in front of him.

"This is what a hundred million buys?"

A voice behind him said, making him lift his look from the engine.

"It wasn't that hard to find you Toretto." Hobbs continued.

He turned to look at the large man, "Wasn't hiding" he turned back to the engine as Hobes stepped to stand beside him.

"How is the life of a retired international criminal?" He asked as he surrounded the table to stand across from Dom.

"I like it in here" He replied, lips twitching into what wasn't quite a smirk. "It's quiet, nice weather… and no extradition" He said the last part looking straight at Hobbs, but got no reaction. "So what are you doing here, cop?" he returned his attention to the engine in front of him.

Hobbs went straight to business. "Last Tuesday, a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia."

"I don't do cold weather." Dom didn't take his eyes off the engine.

"I know it wasn't you." That comment made Dom lift his eyes to look at the other man.

"But you're gonna help me catch the team responsible." Dom gave Hobbs an incredulous smile. "And why is that, Hobbs?" He tried to suppress the smile.

Hobbs simply handed Dom the brown envelope he was holding, "This was taken a week ago." Dom took the envelope and Hobbs made his way past him, "see you up front." Not waiting for a response he headed back to his car outside.

Not bothering to watch Hobbs leave, Dom opened the envelope pulling out what was inside. He stared at it in disbelief for a moment. It was a black and white photo from a security camera, and it featured the one person he never thought he'd see again. In the photo Brian was looking to the side watching something that wasn't in the frame, he was in the process of getting into a car, oblivious to the fact he was being watched.

Dom felt his breath catch in his throat as a wave of emotion washed over him.  If Hobbs was telling the truth then Brian was alive, and if Brian was alive Dom had to get him back.

It's not like nothing happened since Brian let him walk, 5 years before, but during the time they spent apart Dom had time to realize that despite how bad Brian's betrayal hurt, it wasn't just Brian's fault. Dom played a part as well and yet Brian gave up everything he had when he let Dom go.

After Brian died Dom came to realize just how much he regretted leaving Brian behind, he also came to terms with the fact that he won't get a chance to tell Brian just how much he was sorry and how much he loved him. But now he might just have one.

Dom forced himself to take a deep breath and carefully put the photo back into the envelope, he doesn't have time to dwell, if Hobbs came to ask for his help it means it's bad, and Dom had to move quick. _What kind of trouble did you get yourself into, Brian_.

Hobbs was leaning against his car in the street right in front of Dom's door. He obviously wasn't surprised to see Dom come out of the house.

"I need everything, all the info' you've got." He said, leaning against his own car across from Hobbs. Hobbs nodded, "You'll get it when the team gets it." Dom was shaking his head before Hobbs even finished, "No team, this is gonna have to be me alone."

Hobbs looked at him for a moment before speaking, "It's not that simple. The crew we're after, they hit like thunder and disappear like smoke. You go in alone, you'll never touch them. I'm chasing this guy across 4 continents and 12 countries, and believe me the last damn place I wanna be right now is on your front door step selling girl's scout's cookies." He looked at Dom, as if trying to get the point across, "I need your help Dom. I need you team."

Dom didn't really need Hobbs to tell him, it was obvious from the moment Hobbs showed up, that there was something big going on, but still, the last thing he wanted was to involve his family in this mess. He sighed, it's not like he's got much of a choice. He looked at Hobbs and nodded, "Then we better get to work."

********************

Dom already made all the calls he needed to make before heading to Mia and Letty. That one he needed to do personally.

The both of them were sprawled on the grass in front of their house, Mia was reading a book, her head lying in Letty's lap while Letty played absent mindedly with Mia's hair. They looked so content and peaceful, and Dom felt self loathing wash over him at the thought of how he was about to break that calm.  

They both looked up, smiling as he pulled over. He got out of the car and spread his arms to embrace Mia as she ran to hug him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then pulled back to let Letty hug him too. A minute later Dom and Letty were sitting near the garden table, a bottle of beer in front of each of them. Mia retreated to the house, after saying it was time to start making launch, although Dom knew it was most likely an excuse to let them talk alone, Mia could always feel things like that, she called it her little sister's senses.

They sat in silence for a few minutes since Dom felt reluctant to bring the subject up. "It's weird, isn't it?" Letty started, obviously understanding something was off and trying to get his mind off of it.

"What is?" He went along, trying to avoid the inevitable and a little curious too. She took another sip from her beer, "It's just, we've got everything we could possibly want, but it just doesn't feel like home… I mean, it probably changed so much over there, that we won't even recognize the place, you know?" There was something sad in her smile and Dom understood her well enough. He felt it too. The place was nice, sure, but it wasn't home.

They sat quietly for a few moment, sipping from their bottles. "So, what's up with you, Dom? Is something going on?" It was time to get to business. Dom said nothing, he simply handed her the envelope and watched as she opened it, "It was taken a week ago" He clarified in response to the quizzical look she shot at him, she returned her eyes back to  the photo, her brows frowned in thought.

She put down the photo and leaned back in her chair, "You know it's most likely fake, right? That's what cops do, they try to mess with your head. I saw the car, Dom. No one could have survived that kind of explosion." She looked at him seriously waiting for his answer, though she probably knew what it would be. He knew she was probably right and yet, "I have to know for sure." She knew better than to try and stop him, "Than I'm going with you." He shook his head, "I need you to stay with Mia.", "No way in hell, Dom. You need someone to watch your back out there."

He knew her well enough to know that the look he was getting meant she won't back down from that one, but was about to argue anyway when Mia's voice stopped him, "She is right Dom." She said as she came up behind Letty, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We are family, and if we have a problem we deal with it together. You are not the only one who wants Brian back, Dom, and I would feel a lot better if I knew you are both out there together, watching out for each other. So go get Brian. Bring him home."

Dom Just looked at the two of them. He didn't dare to think what would happen if Letty got hurt, and yet, he knew he had no chance of winning this argument, not when it was the both of them against him. He looked up at Mia again, than at Letty, and nodded. They needed to get to London, and there wasn't any time to waste.

********************

Dom was looking out of the windows of the building Hobbs settled them in. Tej and Rome walked in a moment ago, Tej immediately inspecting the electronic equipment on the tables, "Thank god! Finally some equipment I can work with." He exclaimed in relief, "This is way better than that trash in Rio." From across the room, near a table covered in all kinds of guns, Gisele cocked a gun, "Way better." She agreed, turning back to Letty who was checking a hand gun.

Rome was exchanging greetings with Han when the elevator door opened at the end of the hallway, Hobbs and Riley came through, "Are you sure about these guys?", she asked as they walked down the hallway, "Nope." It didn't seem to bother him much.

Letty organized ammo for the gun she picked, "Has anybody heard from Leo and Santos?" She asked, looking around. "The last time anybody saw them they were hitting up the casinos in Monte Carlo." Han answered, he was leaning against the wall with a bag of chips in his hand.

"I thought that was our last job, Letty." Rome's expression was worried, and the rest of the team were having a hard time hiding their smiles. They were all used to Rome's complaints. Rome didn't notice though, he just went on, "And who is paying for all this equipment? Tax payers? So now we work for the hulk? That's what we're doing? No wander I smell military." Letty couldn't help the smile as Hobbs came up behind him, "If you keep runnin' your piehole, you're gonna smell an ass-kickin'." He took his place near the table, leaving the place to his left for Riley who took her place after examining Rome up and down with a look.

Dom wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Alright Hobbs." He said, stepping near the table himself, "You've got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you." Everyone turned to look at him, "Give them a reason to stay."

Hobbs gave them all a once over before diving into the explanation. "Our target is Owen Shaw, former major in the SAS, spec' ops' soldier, he ran the UK's mobility division in Kabul and Basra." "Oh damn." Tej exclaimed before Hobbs could continue, earning everyone's attention, "That mobility unit's the truth, we're talkin' vehicular warfare, best in the world." He explained, giving the rest of the team a meaningful look before adding, "Those guys don't mess around." Hobbs gave him a confirming nod before moving on, "For years they've been running jobs in Europe, but it's their most recent jobs that graduated them to a whole new level. Three targets, highly specific…" He kept talking, but everyone's attention was drawn by Rome's requests for some change.

 "Seriously? You're a millionaire and you're still trying to ask for money?" Tej whispered and gave him few coins, "That's how you stay a millionaire.", came the reply and by now Hobbs already stopped talking in favor of watching the exchange. "So what does this all means?" Letty asked, pulling everyone back to the subject. Not missing his cue Hobbs answered, "Our best gauss is that Shaw's crew is building a 'night shade' device." He said matter-of-factly. "Which is?" Gisele was the one to ask what everyone was thinking. "A tech bomb, designed to block an entire military communication grid for 24 hours." Riley was the one to explain.

 "You blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight and he dies, you blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable." Hobes simplified for them. "This could be worth billions to the right buyer." He finished.

 "Billions?" Tej asked in awe, "why don't we just steal that shit?" he asks in a quieter voice.

"Hey man, which one of these is a dollar?" Rome interrupts the conversation again from his place near the snack machine. He lifts a coin for emphasis, but whatever he is about to say next is cut when Hobbs nonchalantly pulls his gun out of the holster and points, causing Rome to jump out of the way as he shoots the machine's glass pane, breaking it and allowing access to the snacks inside. "It's on the house." he says and ignores Roman's glare.

As Rome busies himself picking snacks the rest of the team return their attention to Hobbs. "I want you to help me catch Shaw." He explains, "He's only got one piece left that he needs and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now, I know you guys are a family, so I'm offering you a chance right now, to make that family whole again." , and with that he throws Brian's photo on the table.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Rome asks suddenly after just stepping back near the table. He reaches for the photo, lifting it to take a closer look. Letty glances at Dom, catching the look on his face as he watches Roman's reaction. She could've guessed Rome would react that way. Despite not being on talking terms with him since Brian joined the police, Brian's death was a tough blow for Rome, after all, they were best friend before things went south.

"It was taken a week ago." Dom speaks up before anyone else has a chance to, "You sure about it?" Tej is the one to ask since Rome still seems a bit shocked, Dom steps closer and lays his hands flat on the table, leaning on them, "There's only one way to find out." He says in a serious tone. Rome puts the photo back on the table, "let's do it."

Letty turns her attention back to Hobbs, which so far have been watching the exchange with interest, "Get us to Brian. We'll get you Shaw. Full pardons all the way around." Hobbs turns to look at her, "I can't promise you that." He says with a shake of his head. "Yes you can." She states flatly, she has worked for the FBI before. "That's the deal." Dom straightens to his full height, "Take it or leave it." He doesn't leave any place for arguments.

They're all looking at Hobbs, He looks back for a few moments before he speaks again, "You get me Shaw. I'll get your pardons."

They all relax, the deal is done, and now all that's left is the job. "You heard him." Letty looks at the team, "But this is different. We're not dealing with cops, we're not dealing with drug-dealers. This is a whole different level." They stand in silence for a second before Rome leans in, "We're getting paid, right?"   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guy.  
> As always, all comments are appriciated :)

A few hours later, they're all standing on a balcony and watching as all the cops in London were surrounding a single building. "Interpol picked up one of Shaw's guys in Moscow." Hobbs explained as they watched the flashing lights move underneath them, "I went in, had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaw's hideout." Hobbs, Dom, Letty and Gisele were standing by the safety rail watching through binoculars. "So why aren't we down there now?" Gisele lowered the binoculars from her eyes, looking up at Hobbs. "well, we weren't invited." He answered.

Tej was tapping the police radio, listening in on what was happening. "Hobbs, they're sending in your punching bag. He's wired, he gonna give a positive ID on Shaw before they move in." They kept watching as the bald man was let in the building.

It wasn't long before the confirmation was given. "I just got a confirmation on Shaw, they're going in." Tej informed them.

" wait, wait, hold up!" Tej raised a hand to get everyone's attention, Letty quickly stepping to his side. "Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at the Interpol HQ.", "Shit!" Letty exclaimed, "He brought us here so that he could take down Interpol." She turned to Dom and Hobbs, who were still standing near the safety rail, "This whole thing was a setup." Dom didn't miss a bit, "Letty, take the team." She looked up at him, "What about you?", "Hobbs and I wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Brian." She didn't need to be told twice, she nodded and headed out, followed by the rest of the team. Each of them picked a gun and hurried to their cars.

Dom and Hobbs went back to stand by the safety rail, waiting for their mark, "Come on, you son of a bitch…" Hobbs muttered under his breath.

********************

The team was racing through the city, "Han, how far are we from Interpol?" Letty asked from her place in the front of the group, "Two blocks away." Came the hasty reply. "Hey guys, it's a ghost town over here." Tej said looking from side to side, "Shaw must have pulled all the cops to him." Rome didn't see the problem, "I say, we're in this shit? So let's go get it!" They sped up towards their destination.

********************

The entire building collapsed as Shaw sped up from underneath the bridge, right before the last explosives went off, taking all the cars and cops stationed on the bridge down as well.

The rabble was still falling to the ground, but Dom and Hobbs were already on the move.

Shaw went right through the yard and outside area the cops surrounded, bullets deflecting off of his car and windshield. The flashing lights behind him didn't seem to bother him as he sped through the streets of London.

Hobbs was right behind Dom as they watched him drive past the street they were driving through. "There he is." Riley stated, "On it." Hobbs made the turn, right after Dom. "Toretto, it's on you, straight ahead, don’t lose him!" Hobbs called through the car's com'. "Ain't gonna happen!" Dom stated and sped after Shaw.

Shaw watched the car behind him closing the gap, this wasn't the usual wannabe drivers he was used to see with the feds. He shifted gears and sped up, flicking the switch that raised the front metal board, and turning his vehicle into a mobile ramp. A few police cars were coming from the opposite direction, the perfect opportunity. He steered to the right, causing the police car to take a sharp left before pulling left again and moving straight towards it. The next second the car turned airborne. After all, what is the point in a ramp if you don't use it?

The car was flying straight at Dom and he had to floor the gas in order to escape a hit. Hobbs's heavily armored vehicle, on the other hand, had no such problems, and he drove straight at the car, slamming it aside as it rolled towards him.

Shaw kept driving, sending another car up the ramp, causing Dom to break right in order to avoid crashing into it. The police cars behind Dom and Hobbs weren't so lucky, as the rolling car ended up crashing right on top of the one on the front, the second one crashing into the one in front of it.

Another police car, coming from the opposite direction, met the same fate as the previous ones. "Sorry about that, boys." Hobbs said as he shoved it aside and continued the pursuit.

********************

"Interpol straight ahead!" Han informed. They were being shot at as they pulled over and got out of the cars, staying out of the shooter's line. Letty pulled her gun out and pointed up before shooting, making the shooter take cover. Soon enough though, two men came out the building, guns in hands and started shooting, putting holes in the nearest car. The entire team had their guns in hand, shooting at the two men in front of them as a black Rover drove in, following another flip car, and allowing the men to jump in. "Let's go boys." The blonde in the flip car ordered, indifferent to the bullets deflecting off of her vehicle. Both cars took off, "Get in, let's go!" Letty yelled, already getting in her car, while Gisele walked out from behind her car, getting a clear line of fire on the retreating cars, only to be swiped to the side by Han, who pulled her back into cover, a mare second before the shooter on the roof started firing.

Letty, followed by Rome and Tej, was chasing after the Rover and the flip car. She was right on the Rover's tail and definitely not letting go anytime soon.

Vegh caught sight of their followers in the rearview, "Shaw, we've got three guy tailing us." She spoke through the com', "You know what to do." Came the reply. She did.

"I got the Rover." Tej called through the com', "OK, I've got… Whatever the hell that thing is." Rome replied. Letty eased back keeping an eye on both vehicles in case the boys met problems.

One of the Rover's windows was broken and one of the men inside leaned out, pointing what looked like a gun back at them, He fired and a glowing little device attached itself to the hood of Tej's car. Next came Rome's car, but Letty managed to diverge a little and instead of the hood, her front bumper was carrying the device. "What is that? A hockey puck?" Rome hoped it was something as harmless as that, even though it probably wasn't.

Not harmless at all. Suddenly the lights on the device turned red and his right wheel stopper kicked in, causing his car to drive into a near building, which luckily had glass walls instead of concrete ones, not that it made the crash pleasant, but still, better than nothing.

Tej suffered the same fate, as his car went crashing into one of the cars that were parked beside the highway. Letty didn't need more than that to know that she needed to get that thing of her car. She noted the small pillars that signed the separation of the two roads and steered close enough to one of them in order to graze off the device, now that this was dealt with she focused on catching up.

They reached a traffic roundabout, "Reaching rendezvous point." Vegh informed. Shaw drove in, joined immediately by the second flip car and the Rover, Letty tight on their tail. "Dom, Tej and Roman are out! Where are you at?", "I'm right behind you!" He said, speeding to catch up, followed closely by Hobbs.

Shaw's crew headed into a tunnel, Dom, Letty and Hobbs close behind. They zigzagged inside the tunnel, avoiding cars and trying to catch up.

Their chasers were getting close, "Stay on track, I'm taking the contingency." Shaw ordered and made a quick exit to the left. Vegh kept driving straight.

"Guys, I've got eyes on Shaw, just made a left." Hobbs informed. "I got right." Letty stated, speeding after the Rover. "Toretto, make that left!" Hobbs urged. Dom turned just in time, followed quickly by Hobbs.

Letty stayed on the Rover's tail. Inside the Rover the driver watched the car behind him getting closer, "Vegh, I need your Help." He told the blonde through the com'. "No problem." She replied and sped forward.

Letty diverged to avoid a bus, and then floored the gas, hitting the Rover from behind, jerking the people inside forward. She hit it again, rattling it harder. She floored the gas to hit it again, when it steered hard to the left revealing the flip car coming from the opposite direction. "Oh, shit!!!" She yelled as her car went flying, hitting the ground then sliding few more meters, finishing upside-down.

She looked out of her window while fumbling with her seatbelt, as Vegh slowed down long enough to give her a wink, before passing her toward the exit from the tunnel.

********************

Dom and Hobbs followed Shaw as he exited the tunnel, and onto a two sided road, its sides separated from each other with light rods. Trying to put some distance between him and his chasers, Shaw used a gap in the lights row in order to move to the other side of the road, Dom followed while Hobbs stayed in the right side. Shaw used another gap to get back to the right side, leaving Dom in the left one. Hobbs floored the gas so that he was side to side with Shaw's car, and at the same time Dom went crashing through the lights, trapping Shaw between the two of them.

Another car came from the left hitting Dom from the side before speeding up to get ahead of him. "Brian." Dom didn't need to see the driver to know, he immediately set after him, Shaw tugging up with the two of them, while Hobbs was forced onto the bridge above.

Shaw made a quick left, but Dom couldn't care less, he was there for Brian, Hobbs could deal with Shaw himself. He followed Brian closely not willing to let him out of his sight.

Hobbs was on the bridge, Shaw's car right bellow. "Take the wheel." He ordered and Riley quickly complied, allowing him to open the door. He waited until Shaw was close enough before jumping. It wasn't a soft landing, but he landed on Shaw's car. Before he could do anything, Shaw diverged left and passed beneath a traffic barrier, forcing Hobbs to jump above it or get hit. He jumped off the car and landed on the road, pulling out his gun and shooting, only to have the bullets deflected. He watched as Shaw drove away.

********************

Dom was right behind Brian. He needed him to stop, needed to talk to him, but Brian wasn't showing any signs he was about to pull over. Dom floored the gas, getting close enough then took advantage of one of the turns to hit the left back corner of Brian's car, spinning him a bit but causing him to stop. He stopped himself and got out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Brian opened the door and got outside of his car, he didn't close the door or step away from the car. Dom took a moment just to look at him. Brian's blonde hair was cut short, military style, and wasn't as bright as it was when Dom last seen him. He was wearing a dark shirt, a dark jacket, and a pair of jeans. His blue eyes were cold and the half smile on his lip was anything but friendly.

"Brian." Dom took a step closer. "You should really learn to mind your own business, Dom." Brian said while pulling a gun from the back of his jeans. Dom had enough sense in his head to move just in time, so that the bullet hit his shoulder instead of his head. The force of the blast still made him stumble to the ground, and he automatically brought his hand to the wound. There were sirens coming from somewhere close to them, and Dom turned his head just in time to see Brian slips back into his car and drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm sorry it took so long to continue but the truth is I barely have time to breath, not to mention sit and write.  
> I will continue it as soon as I can, so bare with me please.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I appriciate every single one.  
> hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

"This is crazy." Rome said walking around his battered car. They were back in the base Hobbs provided, waiting for the two feds to come back, hopefully with some good news. "We are not in Brazil!" He said, looking at Tej, who just got out of his own wrecked vehicle. "So now we've got cars flying in the air? Awesome double O' seven type shit?! This is not what we do!" His voice rose as he stepped to stand near Tej. Han was fiddling with one of the cars while Gisele watched from where she was sitting on the hood, both their heads turned to look at the two men standing nearby.

 "Man, you really gotta check that emotion." Tej was tired from hearing the other man's complaints. "Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby-du: this is not what we woo woo woo" He mockingly imitated dog howls. Gisele chuckled at the imitation and Han turned his head to hide a smile as well.

"See man, when your best friend starts shooting at you, that’s a clear sign to back the fuck off!" Rome's voice was strained and they all could hear how hard it was for him to get the words out. After all, he just found out Brian was alive and now Brian was the enemy. "We need to get the hell out of dodge!" Rome looks back to Gisele and Han. Tej runs a hand over his face, rubbing is eyes.

 "That could have been my forehead, man." Rome gestures to dents in his car. Tej glances at it for a moment then back at Rome, "nah man, that's no as big as your forehead." Tej replies and walks past him to the computer station. Gisele and Han were both smiling again as Rome's hand automatically went to touch his forehead.

 ********************

Letty was on the other side of the room, waiting for the call to reach its destination. When they realized what happened, Letty immediately dialed Mia's number. She was worried about Dom, a lot of things could have happened, but what actually went down caught them all by surprise. Not only Brian, but also the way Shaw's crew practically shoved them out of the way with an unnerving ease.

"Letty?" Mia's voice came through the phone and snapped her out of her thoughts, "Hey Mia. Yhea, it's definitely Brian…" She paused for a moment not sure how much she should say. "But, ah… It's complicated…" She finished, taking a few steps farther away from the rest of the team. "Brian is alive. That's all that matters." Mia's voice was calm, determent and Letty couldn't help but glance at Dom's direction, despite their differences, Mia and Dom were so much alike sometimes.

"You'll get him back, Letty." Mia said, as if she could hear Letty's doubts in the silence. "Yhea, I know. I'm just worried about him." She replied, looking at Dom again, watching his back as he cleaned the wound on his shoulder. There was a silence on both ends for a long moment before Letty sighed. "Take care of yourself.", "Be safe." Mia replied. "I love you Mia." Letty added then ended the call.

 ********************

Dom was standing near a table in the room's corner. His white tank top lay on the table, he discarded it earlier so that he could clean the wound on his shoulder. He used one hand to hold the gauze pad over the wound while he reached with the other to the forceps that lay inside a bowl filled with disinfectant. Momentarily removing the pad from the wound, he used the forceps to pull the bullet out. He barely winced at the pain that accompanied the action. After all, it wasn't his first rodeo. He let the bullet drop into the bowl, covering the wound again and laying the forceps.

He let out a breath and ran the whole encounter again in his head: Brian getting out of his car, Brian saying a single sentence, Brian lifting the gun and shooting. His fingers tighten on the pad, pressing it harder on the wound. Brian's words were echoing in his head: _You should really learn to mind your own business, Dom_. Brian's cold smile and the spark of anger in his eyes as he pulled the trigger, Dom felt his gut clench as he remembered the way Brian didn't even look back while driving away. He couldn't help but wonder if that's how Brian felt, watching Dom drive away in the Supra.

"And he definitely saw it was you?" Letty came up to stand by his side, watching him as if she already knew the answer. She probably did, but he answered anyway. "He talked to me, Letty. Said my name." He looked at her, watching her expression.

"Dom…" She didn't know what was going on behind those brown eyes, but she did know what needed to be said and she was never the type to keep things in her stomach. "Maybe the Brian we once knew is gone." She met his eyes steadily. "Even though he's alive, maybe he's gone."

The truth was, she was scared. There wasn't a whole lot in this world that could put Dom out of balance, but if she knew anything about it, Brian was it. If they were about to go against Shaw, they were going to need Dom to be focused, and with Brian around, there wasn't much of a chance for that. It's not that she didn't want Brian back, they became good friend during LA. She just wasn't sure it was worth risking what family she had left.

Dom looked at her for a long moment. He knew why she was saying what she did and he understood. It's not like the thought hasn't crossed his mind, he wasn't stupid. He knew there was a chance Brian wouldn't want back in, he did. He just couldn't let himself believe it. Not when things ended the way they did. At the very least he needed to tell Brian he was sorry. He owed the other man that much at least.

He gave Letty a small smile, acknowledging her concerns and making sure she knew that he understood. "You don't turn your back on family. Even when they do." She wasn't surprised, why would she be? After all, they did know each other for a long time. 

********************

Brian pulled into their current hideout. It was some sort of a warehouse and by the way all the cars were parked inside, it was obvious he was the last one to return.

It wasn't difficult to lose the cops, taking a route that couldn't be traced back to the hideout was the real time eating task and Brian was starting to hate this city. Why on earth would they put a camera on every street's corner? It didn't help them much anyways since Shaw could corrupt almost every government worker he came across.

Like the rest of Shaw's team, he had all the blind spots that their people in the CCTV managed to give them memorized so it wasn't a real challenge. It just took plenty of time, and Brian hated wasting time.

He parked his car in the usual place and got out of it, giving it a once over, he noted the dents and scratches with irritation. He'll have to fix it before he can go racing again. He caught sight of a black man fiddling with some tools nearby.

"Hey, Ivory!" He caught the black man's attention, "It's gonna need some repairs." He gave the man half a smile, throwing the car keys to him. "No problem, mate." He and Ivory got along from the very start, both into cars and all that. The rest of them were much more into the score then the adrenalin, even Ivory couldn't quite match Brian's talent of getting into troubles. But, well, that’s why Shaw picked him in the first place.

He went past Ivory, reaching the center of the room. There were tables around, covered in computers and other equipment and in the middle of the space stood a table that served as a gathering point. Ivory and the other man who was fixing the car followed him there, while the others were scattered around, some using computers, others checking equipment and firearms. Shaw was sitting near a computer himself.

He turned to look at him as Brian stepped into the main area. "You good?" Brian wasn't surprised at the question and he definitely wasn't fooled by the casual tone it was asked in. If there was one thing Brian learned from his time with Shaw, it was that there was no such thing as an innocent question.

He nodded, schooling his features into a neutral expression, almost nonchalant as he made his way near the main table, leaning against another table near it. He was tired of Shaw's games, if the man wanted an answer, he's gonna have to ask the question. Until then Brian will keep the missed shot to himself.

 Shaw nodded in acknowledgement and turned is chair so it was facing the main table. "Okay, listen up." They were all gathered around the table now. "That was a very different breed from Hobbs's usual wannabe warriors." Shaw stated, looking around to confirm they were all listening.

"Yhea… No kidding." Brian said suddenly, staring forward in consideration. "Especially the one that was after you." He nodded at Shaw. The rest of them were looking at him, but he kept his gaze fixed on Shaw. "I never thought I'd see that guy working for a cop." He said with an icy smile.

"You know him?" Shaw raised his eyebrows, turning in his chair a bit to look at Brian more directly."I do." Brian stated, the corners of his lips still curled upwards. Shaw looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "He is my ex." There was no point in lying, they would've found out one way or another. After all, his ability to put his hands on valuable information was one of the main reasons Shaw was so successful.

It wasn't new information to any of them, so the silence wasn't filled with the shock that that kind of statements usually brought along. After all they were professionals and as long as he could stand his own in a fight, none of them was going to give him shit for something as minor as sexual preferences.

No. That silence was all about Shaw taking some time to calculate the risks, and the rest of them waiting for his decision.

Shaw's eyes stayed locked on Brian's as he seemed to reach a decision. "What can you tell us about him?" That tone meant all business and Brian allowed himself to relax a bit. "More than you want to know." He gave a twisted smile.

Shaw gestured for him to go ahead. "Well, he might not have much of a reputation, but he definitely knows his shit." He tipped his head towards the cars that stood aligned nearby. "If he's working with Hobbs he could become a real pain in the ass." It was true. Dom might not be a professional criminal, but he knew his way around cars and in the sort of game they were playing, that was a winning card.

Shaw nodded in acknowledgement, and gestured to the women beside him, "Vegh." The blonde women reached for the documents and quickly started to spread the pile across the table, "Ortiz, Parker, Pearce, Toretto and the rest of the team." She said while spreading the different folders on the table.

"Know any of the others?" Shaw gestured to the files on the table, looking at Brian. Brian stepped near the table, reading the names on the papers, he was a bit confused about a few of them, but that didn't stop him from answering.

"All of them except for the Asian." He gestured at the matching file, then at a different one, portraying a beautiful woman. "The model used to work for Braga. I only met her once."

He turned then to the two names that confused him earlier. "I have no idea how these two became part of the gang. Last I checked, Parker was running the racing scene in Miami and Pearce was under house arrest in Barstow."

He raised his eyes to look at Shaw, only to find the man studying the files with concentration. The rest of the team took his silence as a cue to start checking the files for themselves. Brian focused on the two that were unfamiliar to him.

After a quick glance at one of the files, Ivory looked up with contempt obvious in his expression. "These guys are common criminals." He stated. Brian had to hide a smile at the dismissal in the man's voice.

Shaw didn't seem to find it funny, if the way he raised his eyes to sternly look at Ivory was any indication."Tonight, these common criminals were seconds away from taking us down. Show them the respect they deserve or it weakens us." He said flatly, causing Ivory to lower his eyes back to the files in his hands.

It wasn't a minute before the silence was interrupted again, this time by Jah. "You might want to take a look at this." Brian raised his eyes from the file he reading to watch Jah offering Shaw something he pulled from the folder he was holding.

Shaw studied the piece of paper for a few moments before raising his eyes to look at Brian. The rest of them, Brian noticed, were looking at Shaw. All of them except for Jah, who was also watching Brian. Brian made a point of keeping his eyes on Shaw, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Eventually - and thankfully - Shaw decided had enough of the staring contest and simply reached to place the picture on the table in front of Brian. Brian let his eyes drop to the picture on the table.

It was a picture of the team.

Brian kept his features carefully schooled to a neutral expression.

He remembered the night the picture was taken.

_It was a Saturday night. The entire team was sitting in Dom's back lawn. They were eating, drinking and laughing after a particularly successful racing night. Mia pulled out a camera, declaring it was photo shoot time._

_They all but leaped on their feet hurrying to catch a place in the frame. Dom immediately pulled Brian to his side, wrapping one strong arm around Brian's weist. Brian could remember the feeling of Dom's hand around him, the way it seemed to make Brian's chest burst with warmth. This was his family. The smile he flashed to the camera was anything but forced._

Brian lifted his eyes again after no more than a moment. His expression was blank, eyebrow still raised as he looked at Shaw. Then he turned to Jah, catching his grim expression from the corner of his eye and a grin spread over his face. Amusement sparkled in his eyes at the suspicious look. "What exactly did you think I meant when I said he was 'my ex'?" He emphasized the expression, his grin turning slightly mocking.

"You look happy." Shaw's voice made Brian turn his head back to the British man as he gestured to the picture, watching Brian's reaction. He was stating a fact not asking a question. Brian shrugged nonchalantly. "A lot can happen in five years." He said, still smiling.

His smile was his shield.

Brian was a fast learner, so it became clear very early on that if he wanted to survive in Shaw's team, he'd need to find a proper mask. One that would allow him to disguise reactions he wanted to keep to himself and would put him in a comfortable position with the other team members.

So Brian chose smiling. He made it his default expression and learned to use it to his advantage. He made sure his behavior matched his smile. He acted cocky and careless, indifferent to his own safety. He followed orders perfectly though, he had no intention of making Shaw think he was more trouble than he was worth.

Whether it was a team member or someone from the outside, they were all met with the same smile and light hearted attitude. Some had tried for insults or threats, unsettled by the constant grin turned their way, but Brian never dropped his mask. Instead, all that would change was his eyes, from amusement to freezing cold anger in a space of a heartbeat, a silent threat you'd have to be a fool in order to miss.

"That's bullshit." Klaus stepped forward, scowling at Brian. "We have a problem guys. We have a picture of him" He gestured at Brian with one massive arm "with the man who almost took you out." This time he gestured at Shaw.

Brian locked his eyes on the muscular man and let a pitying little smile spread on his face. "Come on, Klaus. I know thinking isn't your strong suit but you should try it at least." His smile widened a bit as the large man bulked at the insult. "The guy left me to rot in jail for three years. I think that's hardly friend material, wouldn't you say?" Brian kept his eyes locked at the other man, smile kept firmly in place.

"Any major weaknesses you can think about?" Shaw asked, obviously reaching a decision. Brian turned to him again and answered as if nothing has happened. "He might look like a tough guy, but deep down he's all about family." A smile of contempt on his lips, he continued. "If you want to get to him, you need to get to them." Shaw nodded in acknowledgement.

"Names and records aren't enough. We need personal information." He looked pointedly at Brian, who nodded in understanding. "Get into their lives, into their minds. Find weaknesses and we will exploit them." He straightened and walked past Brian out of the main area, leaving them to read through the files.

Brian didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the file he was reading earlier and continued from where he stopped.      


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yhea... Hi guys!  
> I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry, I started another fic since I was having a block with this one, but at long last the next chapter is here and I'm hoping the one after that would come more easely :)  
> Thank you guy so much for the comment and Kudos, you guys are what gives me motivation to keep writing :D  
> Love you guys and hope you enjoy the chapter <3

"This is crazy man." Rome started, having just picked up a snack from the broken machine. "What are you talking about now?" Tej asked, sounding exasperated.

Rome gestured at the screens that are presenting images of Shaw's crew. "I'm sitting here, looking at these images. It's like we're hunting our evil twins." He turned to look at the first screen, the one picturing Ivory. "I mean, look at this black dude right here. He's handsome. Clearly that's me." Tej scoffed from his place in the computer station.

Rome didn't take the hint though, "We got a white Hobbs." He gestured to a picture of Klaus. "This is Han." He walked along the line of screens, pointing at Jah. "Tej…" He throws a glanced to the other man and back to the screen picturing Delinger. "It's an African in a beanie. That's like your mini-me, man." He finished with a laugh, drawing a smile out of Giselle.

All the heads in the room turned to the sound of the armored vehicle entering through the garage door.

Hobbs hopped of the driver side. "Alright lock it up, we got two things: first off that's the worst damn city in the world to commit a crime. They got cameras on every street corner. Got video footage from CCTV of the raid, lets track that to where it leads us." He walked over to Tej, handing him a hard drive. Then moved to stand by the table.

"And secondly, we just got confirmation on what Shaw's crew grabbed from Interpol." The team gathered quickly around the table. "They ripped off a data base of every location that houses the final component that they need."He passed a glance on all of them before focusing on Letty, who came forward to stand by the table.

"So where are they at?" She asked, tucking the grease stained rag she was holding in her back pocket. "There are over two dozens of them around Europe." Riley replied, making Letty look over to her.

"But the list is only good for 96 hours." Hobbs continued, drawing their attention back to him. "Which means wherever Shaw's crew is gonna hit next, it's gonna happen within the next four days." He hand went to hang on his belt. "They got a window and so do we. We gotta move."

"Hobbs is right." Dom braced his arms against the table, fists clenched, and leaning onto them. "So, let's break this down. You've met them, what do we know?" Turning to look at his team gathered around the table.

The others didn't need more than that to start analyzing. "We know they have to be running costume engines." Tej was the one to start. "You heard that flip car going through those gears…" Dom nodded in agreement.

 "Sequential transmission." Han spoke from his place behind Hobbs's back, leaning on a table.

"That didn't sound like a normal engine." Giselle looked over to Dom and Letty.

"That was a turbo diesel." Letty agreed from her place at Dom's side. "It sounded like something you hear at Le Mans." She looked at the others.

She barely finished the sentence when Tej continued the thought. "Did you see it take all those hits and still stay flat at the corners?"

"Yhea, hydraulics." Rome offered. "Or magnetic suspension." Letty added.

Riley looked up at Hobbs beside her and was met with raised eyebrows and a nod. These guys knew what they were doing.

"But who not only has access to the components, but can fabricate something like that?" Han looked incredulous.

"Maybe a handful of shops in London." Letty replied, her brows furrowing.

"Regular tuning shops aren't gonna cut it on this one." Dom's voice drew everyone's attention to him. "We're gonna have to dig deeper than that. Han, Gisele, Roman, you're up." Dom's eyes turned to the three that nodded their agreements to him. "We find the guy who made that car, we find Shaw." His eyes turned to Hobbs as he finished the sentence.

Giselle checked her magazine then pushed it back into her hand gun with a click. "Let's go."

"I'll help." Riley turned to follow the three already moving to their cars. "Roger that." Hobbs stayed where he stood.

Dom's mind was already running up ahead. "Tej, we're gonna need cars without computer chips that can be overridden." He turned to look at Tej. "Make sure they're fast." Letty let out a little laugh, looking at Dom's amused expression.

Tej smile wasn't late to show either. "I got this."

"Already on it, Dom. Contacted R&D at DSS."Dom turned to look at Hobbs, whose expression didn't change. 

"Hobbs…" Tej waited until the man turned his eyes to him, then smiled smugly at the large man. "I said I got this." Hobbs tilted his head with curiosity.

 Dom turned to flash a grin at Letty. "This should be interesting."

**********************

Dom was examining the bullet he pulled out of his shoulder closely. As if looking hard enough would give him the answers he was looking for. The sound of steps drew his attention to Letty's approaching form. She stopped next to him, looking at the bullet as well.

"What you're looking at, is a nine by nineteen millimeters AP cartridge for Berreta M9." Dom turned his eyes from the bullet in his hand to Letty's face. "The M9 is a standard US military issue handgun, but since the use of AP bullets is prohibited in England, it wouldn't be that hard, if you wanted to, let's say, track down where it came from…" She pulled a folded piece of paper from her back pocket.

Dom raised his eyebrow, a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "Didn't realize you were such an expert." Letty unfolded the paper and handed it to Dom with a smile of her own. "Giselle helped out a bit and I did learn some things from my time running for the Feds." Dom took the page and the smile disappeared, replaced by determination. Playtime is over.

Dom inspected the page for a moment. "A pawn shop."

******************

 Brian pushed himself out from underneath his car just in time to see Jah passing the phone to Shaw. He raised an eyebrow at Ivory a few feet from him and got a shrug for an answer. He pushed himself out completely, standing up and reaching for a rug to wipe the grease off his hands. He leaned against the car and watched Shaw's expression.

Shaw listened to the phone silently for a few more seconds before hanging the call and setting it down on the table beside him. "Ivory, Jah, Vegh, it seems our supplier has encountered a few problems in his working place. Go clean up the mess." The three of them nodded and made their way to the cars lined up nearby.

Brian watched them leave from his place against the door of his car. "Disappointed?"  Shaw was watching him. Brian smiled and turned to pick up another tool. "Nah, I'll get my chance with them."

*********************

Letty followed Dom out from underneath the bridge and both caught sight of a sign reading "Pawnbroker". The exchanged looks and made their way to the door.

The bell above the door rang when they entered and Dom made his way to the man behind the window while Letty closed the door behind them and hang back leaning on the wall beside it. Neither missed the looks the two thugs sitting to the side gave them.

"Alright, what do you want?" The shop owner asked, looking at Dom impatiently. "They say, if someone's looking for AP bullets, you're the man to see." The owner resumed inspecting the small ring in his hands. "Hmm. They do, do they?" He sent a look to the men sitting nearby and inclined his head to Dom.

Letty wrapped her hand around the gun in the back of her pants as the two rose from their sits to flock Dom from both sides. One of them put his hands on Dom shoulder. "What do you want, mate?" he barely finished the question when Dom turned, grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed his head against the man's nose.

The man stumbled to the floor and his partner attempted to throw a punch only to have his arm caught by Dom, who immediately smashed him against one of the walls. The shop owner nearly managed to reach the phone when Dom reached through the gap in the window and pulled the man's face tightly against the glass pane between them.

When the door opened to reveal another goon, Letty had her gun pulled out already. Pointing it at the man's head, she didn't need to look in order to know Dom had the situation handled. "You might not want to do that." She told the thug and he chose, smartly, to retreat from the door step, letting the door close.

Dom held the shop owner against the window and raised the bullet to show him. "I'm looking for the owner of this." "I don't know." The man said immediately. Dom pushed him away from the window only to slam him back against it harder. "Take a closer look." The men struggled to see the bullet from his positing pressed against the flat surface.

"About a week ago, a guy came in, bought a gun and ammo, everything I had." He said in a rush. "A guy?" Dom asked. "What did he look like?" Letty stepped forward from her place near the door to listen. "Tall guy, blond hair, blue eyes. Word is he's a street racer." Letty almost smiled it has to be Brian. "Where can we find him?" She asked from her place behind Dom.

"How do I know, do I look like a racer?!" the man snapped at her and Dom smashed him against the window again, this time with enough force to knock him out. "No." he said to the unconscious man. "You don't."

He let go of the man's shirt and made his way to the door, ignoring the whimpering man on the floor and his unconscious friend. Letty stopped to turn the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed' and cast a last glance at the shop. "Take care, boys." She closed the door behind her and hurried to catch up to Dom.

******************

Brian raised his eyes from the file he was reading at the sound of a car approaching. Vegh and Jah entered the room and Brian turned his eyes to where Shaw and the brown haired woman, Alana, were hunched over some maps. "We lost Ivory." Vegh said as she made her way closer. "He's gone."

Shaw paused his work for a moment, watching her. "Thank you." He said and returned his eyes to the maps. Brian watched him for a few more moments, expression blank before he closed the folder he was browsing through, put it aside and made his way to another room, where his car was parked. He opened the hood and started to go through the motions of making the needed adjustments.

His head was somewhere else, though. He liked Ivory. Sure, there wasn't anything like friendship in Shaw's team, but he still liked him. Not that that was his main problem here. Pretty damn far from it. It was Shaw's easy acceptance of the fact that made his skin crawl.

Not for the first time, Brian has gotten a reminder of who exactly he was working for. Shaw valued his man's life only as much as their skills were worth. If Brian wants to survive with Shaw, he needs to make sure he stays useful. At the very least, long enough to get out safely.

He wasn't distracted enough to miss the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. And he wasn't in the slightest surprised to see Shaw standing beside him. "Is there a problem, Brian?" Brian set the tool in his hands aside and turned to look at Shaw, eyebrow raised and a small smile on his lips. "Should there be?"

"When I reached to you in that prison, I made it very clear how thing were gonna work." Brian tilted his head to the side, watching Shaw closely. "Yes, you did." "Do you regret the decision you've made?" Brian didn't expect Shaw to be so straight forward about it, but it sure was better than his usual games.

"I've done what I had to, what's to regret?" Shaw's eyes narrowed. "That's not an answer, Brian." Brian met him glare for glare, for once dropping the façade. "Not for a second." The answer seemed to appease Shaw and his face resumed their natural easy expression. "Enjoy the races." Brian entered the car and drove out of their hiding place, Shaw still standing in the same place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG SO SORRY SO SORRY *hide behind chair* Don't hate me.  
> It's been a really hectic year in school so not much time to write any of my stories, once again, sorry.  
> thank you guy so much for all the comments and kudos, It's much appriciated :)  
> so without faurther udo, i hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Letty stood by the car, smiling, while Dom revved the engine. Who doesn't love a good car?

She turned to look at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Only to be met with the sight of Han, Rome, Giselle and Riley looking exhausted. Riley had blood drying on her face and Rome was limping slightly. "What happened?" The smile slipped right off her lips.

"We met O'Conner's new friends." Riley answered mockingly. "They were… _Lovely_." She came to a halt in front of Hobbs. "You alright?" He questioned. "Yhea." She replied easily. Hobbs turned to Tej's computer station. "Tej, what have you got? Footage, CCTV, talk to me." Behind them, Dom got out of the car, leaning against it.

"I just went through all of it. Believe it or not, everywhere Shaw's team is, the cameras are down." Tej looked back at Hobbs. Hobbs brows furrowed. "That's a hell of a coincidence." He paused, thinking for a moment. "All right, we're going to pay CCTV a little visit. Let's roll." He shot Riley a glance and they walked out of the room.

Tej made his way towards the object Han put on the table. "What is that?" Han gestured at the table. "That is a new toy for you." Tej immediately lifted it for closer inspection.

"So, what happened?" Dom spoke from his place, still leaning on his elbows against the car. Letty stood by the table Rome was leaning against. "Shaw's goons showed up and started shooting up the place." Han explained. "But we got something big." Giselle came to stand by the table holding up a phone in her hand.

"What?" Dom asked. "Braga." She replied and Dom immediately tensed where he stood. Letty's expression turned hard. "He's working with Shaw." She finished and tossed the phone they got from Shaw's dealer onto the table. "What are you talking about?" Letty cast a glance at the phone before returning her gaze to Giselle.

"It's true." Han confirmed. He gestured to the phone. "That phone's filled with coded payment transactions that lead straight to Braga's cartel." He barely finished the sentence when Rome spoke up. "Who the hell is Braga?" He looked around at the others.

"He ran one of the biggest cartels in Mexico." Dom explained. "And my old boss." Giselle added. Rome stared at her in confusion. "We used codes just like that to move money out of the country." She elaborated. "Well, that makes sense." Letty said suddenly, hands crossed against her chest.

The rest of them looked at her. So stupid, how hadn't she realized before? "I saw Brian at Braga's races. He was working for him when…" Her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat. "Braga's working with Shaw, It explains how they met."

"Okay, so y'all know all this information about him, where do we find him?" Tej asked. "He's sitting in a prison in LA." Letty answered glaring daggers at the table before her. "How do you know that?" Tej asked, raising his eyebrows. Dom answered this time. "We put him there." The silence lingered. "It doesn't matter." Letty stated after a few long moments. "We have no way of getting to him and since he's in prison I doubt he'd know much anyways."

The rest of them nodded and turned to do other things. Letty came to lean on the car opposite from Dom. She knew the expression on Dom's face, like her, he must have realized that this was why Brian was at Braga's races that day from the beginning. "We'll get him back Dom." She assured. "Or at the very least, we'll get him away from Shaw."

****************                                                                                

"Big brother's about to go live." Tej was typing in his station. Suddenly the screens came to life, displaying the feed from cameras all over the city. Riley stood by him. Her visit with Hobbs in the CCTV gained them access to all the cameras citywide.

"Damn…" Tej said, watching all the different feeds on the screens. "You can't flick a booger in London without somebody noticing." Riley chuckled. On the other side of the room, Rome glanced around for a moment before picking up the hook-launcher from the table. Before he could even lift it to shoulder height, Tej jumped from his chair.

"Hey! Don't touch that. That's nothing to play with, man." He made his way to Rome. "What's the problem?" Rome asked, still holding the launcher. Tej crossed the rest distance between them quickly. "That's high-tensile titanium cable." He explained coming to stand in front of Rome.

"What does that mean?" Rome puzzled. Tej gave him an exasperated look. "That's what they use to anchor buildings and hold up bridges,-" he reached to pull the launcher out of Rome's hands. "-stuff you know nothing about!" Rome gave him a flat look.

Tej continued to explain. "See, now, their version, it works cool,-" He gestured to the one they got from Shaw's dealer. "-but mine, masterpiece." He looked at the device in his hands lovingly. "See, I reversed the gears, torqued the motor-" He reached to take the cover off the back of the launcher, revealing a tank of NOS. "-and added this tank to the back."

Rome barely waited for him to finish. "That makes it even sweeter." He reached to pull the launcher back from Tej's hands. "It does." Tej agreed and looked irritated when it was pulled out of his grip. "It's not dummy-proof." He looked at Rome pointedly. "Man, I've been known to handle big guns. Relax." Rome argued. "You've been known to handle that big-ass head." Tej mocked.

On the other side of the room, Han walked down from the entrance to where Dom and Letty were attending to one of the cars. "Hey, Dom." Dom stepped away from the car and Letty lifted her eyes to watch them. "I did some checking, asked around, got the location of a street race tonight."

Dom Smiled, maybe they were finally getting somewhere, but his reaction was interrupted when a hook shot between them and embedded itself in the wall beside them. They both turned to glare at Rome, who held the launcher a moment longer before shoving it into Tej's hands.

Dom shook his head as he approached the car again. "You want me to come with you?" Letty asked quietly and Dom shook his head again. "I need to talk to him alone." Letty nodded, lowering her eyes to the car again. "Just be careful."

********************

 Dom knew he was in the right place when he drove into a yard and was immediately presented with flashing lights and music blurting out at full volume. He drove slowly, gaze roaming over the bodies that packed the yard. Cars were lined along the edges and people were milling about, money exchanging hands.

Dom scanned the crowd before doing a double take. Right there, talking to some wannabe racer by the look of it, was Brian. The other guy handed him something and turned to go, but Brain grabbed his shoulder and the guy reluctantly handed him something more.

Brian tossed the keys he's just been handed in the air and caught them again, smirking smugly, and Dom's chest ached at the familiar gesture. Brian had never been a sore winner, but even he wasn't above a bit of gloating from time to time, especially if the opposing party deserved it.

Dom watched as Brian approached what he assumed was the car the blond had just won and his heart plummeted to his stomach when he noticed the pretty brunette leaning against the hood. She was dressed casually in skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

She smiled at Brian as he approached and he smiled back, immediately stepping into her personal space and his hand wrapped around her waist to rest on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said something before pulling him into a kiss. Dom's vision went grey at the edges as Brian leaned into the kiss.

Dom always knew Brian wasn't strictly for one gender or the other, what with the flirty looks he used to throw Mia's way before he knew she was taken. But it still stung to see Brian so thoroughly enjoying himself with someone who wasn't Dom.

********************

Brian pulled back and smiled at Alana's amused expression. She carded her fingers through the short hairs at his nape. "Someone's eager." She noted and he returned the raised eyebrow. "Does it bother you?" Alana smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "Not in the slightest." She murmured against his lips.

When they pulled apart again he stepped a bit further away and handed her the keys he'd just won. Alana took them and rounded the car to reach the driver side door. "Enjoy yourself, sweetheart." She smiled at him before getting in the car and he waved as she drove past him.

 _Races to win, money to make._ He thought and fished out his own keys from his pocket, heading back to his car.

********************

Brian couldn't help but laugh when Dom pulled up beside him. The man was stubborn; Brian had to give him that. Dom looked rather pleased with Brian's reaction. Not that Brian understood why, he was only laughing because of the ridiculousness of the situation. It certainly wasn't anything for Dom to be proud about.

"Never could let go of things, could you?" He said in exasperation and the corner of Dom's mouth rose at his tone. "Some things are worth holding onto." He said and Brian couldn't help but wonder what it was Dom getting out of all of this. He pushed the curiosity aside, it didn't really matter.

"You just never learn." He told Dom, smiling coldly at him. "It's gonna get you killed one day." Dom smiled back, determination in his expression. "Maybe, but if that's what it takes. It's ride or die, remember?" Brian turned to face the road, the smile gone from his lips in the face of the expression that held so many memories.

"Yhea, I remember." He said and bettered his grip on the steering wheel as the woman stepped onto the road, preparing to start the race.

********************

Brian gritted his teeth as he gestured for Dom to follow him. It didn't come as that much of a surprise that Dom had beaten him, after all, he'd never beaten Dom in a race, but it still irked him. He led Dom a few blocks away before pulling over into a parking lot on the river's side, not far from a bridge. He stepped out from the car, slamming the door shut, and leaned against it, waiting for Dom to do the same.

"Some things never change." Dom chuckled as he stepped out of his car to stand before Brian. Brian kept his expression neutral at the teasing. "Trust me, Dom, a lot has changed." The older man's expression sobered and he stepped closer to the blond. Brian had to stop himself from edging away and out if Dom's reach, Brian was good fighter, but there was only so much he could do against someone like Dom.

"Not what's important though." He stopped far away enough for Brian to not feel trapped and a little part at the back of Brian's brain marveled at how observant Dom always was, when it came to other people. The rest of Brian, though, bristled at the insinuation that Dom knew him as well as he did all those years ago, after all that Brian's been through.

"I meant what I said, Dom." Brian steered the conversation back into the appropriate territory, his tone warning. "This is none of your business." Dom didn't see inclined to back down, though, making Brian's annoyance reach a new height. "If it wasn't before, it is now." The older man stated with that calm that always managed to somehow tick Brian off.

Brian reigned himself in, pushing down his climbing frustration and plastered a cocky smile on his face, once again donning his mask. "You're in over your head, Dom." The corner of Dom's mouth curled downwards for a moment at the sudden change of attitude. "If you go up against Shaw, there's no way this ends well for you." His smile turned predatory. "Any of you."

Dom frowned at the implication of Brian's words, before his feature smoothed out again and Brian groaned internally at the familiar determined expression. "You should give us more credit, Brian." He took another step closer as if to enforce the statement. "We're not gonna be easy to cross off." Brian laughed, a single sharp dark sound, making Dom almost startle in surprise.

Still chuckling a little, Brian thought of Dom's little family. "Yhea, quite a team you've got there." He shifted his weight to lean against the car in a nonchalant slouch. "Where'd you meet Rome and Tej anyway?" He asked with an air of indifference. "Met them at your funeral." Dom said bluntly and his eyes darkened. Brian smirked internally, keeping up the nonchalant facade.

"Right, I heard the ceremony was nice." He jibed, hoping to get under the other man's skin the way Dom always seemed to do to him. He wasn't surprised when it worked and Dom took another step closer, almost crowding Brian against the car. "You were dead, Brian." Dom said, voice gravely and strained. "That was kind of the point, Dom." Brian jeered back, his tone mocking, half enjoying the sight of Dom's eyes darkening further.

The silence lingered between them for a few long moments, neither backing down, before Brian moved. This time it was Brian who leaned in, completely ignoring the memories Dom's proximity seemed to call from the back of his mind. He let the smile melt off his face and his voice took that warning edge again. "I'm warning you, Dom. Back off."

With that he turned, forcing Dom to take a step back, and opened the car's door. He slipped into the driver's seat. "I mean it." He added before slamming the door shut and tearing off back on the road, watching Dom's figure getting smaller in the rearview.


End file.
